In a tundish vessel of the type used in the iron and steel industry, there are typically variations in the purity of the molten metal contained therein. When the molten metal is in a nonagitated, nonturbulent state, impurities in the molten material tend to float to the top of the molten material causing formation of a so-called “slag” layer. In other words, the purest of the molten metal exists near the bottom of the vessel.
Molten iron or steel is poured into the tundish vessel from the top, and exits at the bottom. By maintaining a sufficient level of molten iron or steel in the vessel, and a sufficient residence time to allow impurities to float to the top, the concentration of impurities is reduced to a minimum in the lowermost portion of the vessel where the molten material leaves the vessel for further processing. Problems associated with impurities occur, however, when the pouring of molten iron or steel into the tundish from the top creates sufficient agitation and turbulence that some of the slag material is forced downward into the lowermost portion of the tundish vessel, or is prevented from rising.
Various methods and devices have been invented for the purpose of reducing turbulence in a tundish vessel caused by the pouring of molten iron or steel into the vessel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,916 discloses the use of an impact pad or a tundish vessel sidewall having a wavy surface to reduce turbulence. While some of the prior art arrangements have been effective, there continues to be a need in the art to provide effective mechanisms for reducing the turbulence in a tundish vessel.